


Behave

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rough Sex, request, top!therese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Carol tries to be seductive, but her plan backfires.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Behave

Sultry grey eyes pinned Therese to her spot, as they always did. She watched Carol pick the olive out of her martini glass and set it between her perfect white teeth. Therese felt her face flush.

Carol’s tongue poked out from the sides as it rolled over the olive and eventually sucked it into her mouth, chewing languidly. The brunette could barely breathe at this point, but decided she wouldn’t let her resolve crumble.

Those same grey eyes stared her down, watching intently with lust practically written on her face. Feeling defiant, and frustrated with how horny she was within seconds, she reached under the table to grip Carol’s knee beneath the table cloth, grasping smooth fabric and digging her nails firmly into the skin. 

“ _Behave.”_ Therese murmured behind her martini glass as she nudged Carol’s legs apart to sit, parted.

The blonde’s breath hitched mid-chew, staring at her sweet young lover with fire in her eyes and an iron grip in her hands. Her hips began squirming.

“We’re in public, remember?” Therese said, eyeing the passing waiters. No one but them seemed none the wiser. “Keep it up and tonight won’t be pretty.”

Carol blinked a few times, baffled. Her rosy cheeks and blown pupils betrayed her and Therese smirked, before slipping her hand off of her knee and settling back in her seat, patiently waiting for dessert and then the bill.

She left Carol alone in her agonizing lust for the rest of the night. The blonde kept rubbing her neck, running fingers through her hair and playing with the jewelry on her wrists. Therese could see her squirming, could feel Carol’s knees and thighs rubbing up against her own, but refused to give in even when Carol looked at her pleadingly. 

Therese made sure to eat her ice cream slowly, licking the spoon to make sure Carol was watching and revelling in the stare she got. 

After they paid, they got up, Carol a bit shakily, and headed out of the restaurant. Therese hooked her arm in Carol’s in a friendly manner, knowing her closeness would drive her even crazier. 

The ride to the apartment was quiet. Carol was quiet, for once. Gripping the wheel with slim and white-knuckled fingers, she let Therese turn on the radio to whatever ditties her youth were listening to nowadays. 

There was an ever growing pool between her legs that she was focusing hard to keep at bay.

“Therese...” Carol began as she parked by their shared apartment, turning the car off. They sat in complete darkness, the only sound being Carol’s ragged breathing.

“I told you to behave, remember?” Therese said, tugging her gloves off.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Carol shivered at the tone, hands resting obediently in her lap. She was expecting a command, an order, something to egg her on, but instead Therese just stepped out of the car and headed to the door. Carol hurried quickly, following her with calculated steps.

Therese shrugged off her coat, took off her shoes and went to drink a glass of water in the kitchen. The sexual tension was thicker than anything, and Carol _wished_ she’d say something. 

“That was a nice restaurant, we should go again sometime,” Therese commented as she set the glass down in the sink. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Carol croaked. Therese looked up to meet her pleading gaze, and a smile tugged at her lips.

“What’s the matter, Carol? Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

So _that’s_ what it was. Carol wrung her hands.

“You think it’s clever, to act like that in a public place?” Therese crossed her arms and stepped closer. “To act like a _slut_ in a place where anyone can see us? Where have your manners gone?”

Carol felt the wall press up against her back as Therese stepped even closer. Therese was just short enough to breathe directly over Carol’s collarbones and neck, and a set of teeth nipped the bone making Carol squeak. 

“Go to the bedroom, and undress,” Therese ordered, licking a stripe up the column of her neck before nonchalantly stepping away. 

Carol was shaking as she took off her clothes in their shared bedroom which was Carol’s mainly, when they had guests. The other bedroom was for when Therese needed to pretend they weren’t lovers with people over, or for when Rindy came to visit. She looked at herself in the mirror and noted the sweat on her brow, her shaking hands and the agonizing pull of arousal deep in her belly.

She was still working in getting off her stockings when Therese came in the room. Her face flushed with embarrassment for taking so long, and Therese tutted in response. 

“I told you to undress,” Therese said, removing an earring and placing it on the vanity. “And you’re taking quite a while. I don’t know if I’ll tolerate that behaviour.”

Carol pulled off her stockings and practically jumped out of the rest of her underwear before Therese even turned around from the vanity. The brunette’s eyes shone.

“Good girl.”

Carol breathed a sigh.

“But you still have to be punished, don’t you think?” Therese said, seating herself next to Carol on the edge of the bed and patting her lap. 

“Over my lap,” she ordered. This time, Carol didn’t hesitate. 

A first slap came without warning and Carol gasped at the sting, gripping the sheets and Therese’s skirt. It sent a wonderful spark of arousal through her, and left her wanting more. 

Her hips squirmed again, and a second slap followed, colouring her ass cheeks red. 

“Look at you,” Therese mumbled, “you’re so _filthy.”_

Carol mewled her hand as Therese continued, feeding her crude comments and leaving her breathless. 

The first dip of Therese’s fingers between her legs caught her off guard and her back arched as they found the wetness there. Broken syllables escaped her as Therese wasted no time in rubbing at her clit. 

“Already dripping,” Therese scolded. “Were you this aroused at the restaurant too, darling?”

Carol dipped her head and couldn’t think of an answer before Therese tugged deliciously at her golden locks.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” Carol breathed, back arched. “Yes, yes I was.”

“Naughty girl.”

Her fingers were quick, and three immediately found Carol’s entrance and pushed in, curling and stroking. This time Carol let out a loud cry.

“So. Fucking. Naughty,” Therese pulled out to spank her again briefly, hitting the sensitive crease of her thighs and ass, making Carol spread her legs automatically.

“Oh, please,” Carol was panting, sweating and clawing at Therese’s skirt. “ _Please.”_

Three fingers returned to their previous place, fucking Carol relentlessly to the point where she was rocking back and forth with the rhythm of Therese’s hand. 

“Oh, dear _god,”_ Carol managed to say, “ _Therese, angel. Please”_

_“_ That’s it,” Therese said, her own voice ragged now at the sight of Carol coming undone. “Good girl. Finally learning some manners.”

Therese leaned over to bite Carol’s shoulder just as she came, fingers buried deep inside her. The beautiful blonde spasmed, eyes rolling back as Therese dug into her skin. 

When spent, she moved to slide off of Therese’s lap and stand, but Therese had other plans. She moved Carol to kneel between her legs. Carol looked up at her with obedient puppy eyes and waited. 

“Open,” Therese said, before pushing her fingers into Carol’s mouth. Carol moaned loudly, eyes closing as she licked her own taste off of Therese’s fingers until she pulled away and was met by a firm kiss on the mouth. It was heated, and messy, and Carol felt the remnants of her lipstick smudge. 

“Still with me?” Therese asked. Carol nodded, a returning arousal shooting through her.

“Good, you know what to do, baby girl,” Therese said, leaning back and opening her legs. Carol’s mouth went dry and the brunette tugged at her hair again.

“Don’t make me wait. Don’t you know it’s incredibly rude manners to leave someone waiting?”

Therese had already removed her stockings and underwear, and was just was wet as Carol had imagined. She gingerly hiked up the skirt further, wanting to be obedient and afraid that if she did something else wrong Therese would never let her cum again.

A first lick over her clit made Therese release a high-pitched sigh. The softness of Carol’s tongue laved over her. Carol was egged on, just like she was, and she grinned at the panting coming from the blonde.

“Use your fingers,” Therese said. Carol’s hands crept closer and pulled her folds apart, sucking and nibbling at the flesh as two fingers wormed inside. She latched her lips around Therese’s clit and fucked her steadily, reminding Therese of her wonderful mouth skills every time they were in bed.

Only this time, Therese was in charge. 

“ _Fuck,_ good girl. You’re doing wonderful,” Therese said, hips rocking into Carol’s face. Carol hummed, unable to speak, and doubled her efforts until Therese fell over the edge, thighs gripping the sides of Carol’s face possessively and her hands digging into her hair. Therese caught just a glimpse of Carol’s eyes looking up at her before hers shut in ecstasy and her body quivered.

“Oh, good girl,” Therese said in a raggedy whisper as she let go of the blonde. “Oh, Carol, you’re wonderful. I don’t know what came over me, gosh.”

“May I undress you?” Carol asked softly, looking at the outfit Therese was still wearing. She smiled and nodded.

“Good girl,” Therese continued, liking the way Carol’s face flushed at the praise while tugging off her skirt. When nude, she pulled Carol close again to sit on her lap and covered her in heated kisses.

“I may have to take you to that restaurant more often,” Carol said in a soft laugh. “If that means this is what I’ll get afterwards.”

“Hmm,” Therese smiled, rubbing Carol’s back before pulling her back on the bed and moving to hover over her. A hand slipped down over a nipple back to the damp curls between Carol’s legs and she groaned again, hips lifting. Therese kissed her and yelped at the soft bite at her lips. Carol looked up at her mischievously. 

Pinning an arm above her head, Therese tutted once more and dug her fingers into Carol’s hip.

“ _Behave.”_


End file.
